El Templo de Hera
by engel17white
Summary: una pequeña historia de Sadie Kane y Walt Stone, espero que les guste, esta relacionada con mi historia El legado del Olimpo
1. Chapter 1

El templo de Hera

Capítulo 1

Sadie y Walt caminaban a paso rápido hacia el obelisco de Central Park, ella tenía su celular en la mano y hablaba a gritos con alguien, mientras prácticamente llevaba arrastrando a Walt, entonces ella dice -¿Dónde dices que es?- a lo que una voz masculina en su celular responde –ya te dije que fue en cuatro nomos a la vez, pero la situación ya está controlada, los magos responsables de esto era seguidores de Apofis y al parecer ya eran todos los fugitivos- a lo que Sadie contesta -¿pero no estás seguro? Podría haber otro ataque ahorra mismo en alguna parte- a lo que la voz responde –lo dudo seriamente, ya nos lo habrían reportado, solo te lo dije para que estuvieras enterada, no quería que interrumpieras tu cita solo por esto- a lo que ella responde –pues claro que si, tu eres el faraón y yo soy tu única hermana Carter, eso me hace la princesa heredera y tengo una responsabilidad con los magos egipcios del mundo- lo que Sadie no quería admitir era que en realidad esa pequeña misión le llego como anillo al dedo, justo cuando necesitaba urgentemente cambiar de tema.

Una vez llegan al obelisco y pusieron sus manos en el Sadie se disponía a abrir un portal, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde ir, Carter no le había dado el número de ningún nomo en específico, pero mejor se le ocurría algo antes de que Walt tuviera tiempo de pensar en algo, entonces se le ocurrió y dijo en su mente "llévanos al monumento Egipto más cercano que este bajo ataque" entonces se abrió el remolino de arena y ambos entraron, fueron arrojados al instante a lo profundo de un bosque, la estatua que estaba detrás era egipcia, pero el edificio detrás suyo no lo era y los monstruos que se dirigían hacia ellos tampoco lo eran.

)()()()()()(

Espero que les guste el primer capítulo, originalmente iba a ser un solo capitulo pero decidí dividirlo para hacerlo más intenso y emocionante, así que disculpen si están cortitos


	2. Chapter 2

El templo de Hera

Capítulo 2

Las criaturas que se dirigían a ellos eran azules y verdes, tenían escamas y cola de pez, junto con una gran aleta que les nacía de la cabeza y seguía por toda la espalda, iban armados con cuota de malla, espadas, arpones y tridentes. Pero sin duda lo más aterrador de todo eran sus gigantescas bocas de piraña y sus grandes colmillos, no caminaban más bien se deslizaban por el piso con ayuda de sus colas de pez, eran al menos dos docenas y apuntaban sus armas directo hacia ellos.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas y báculos a toda velocidad, Walt no sabía que eran esas cosas, jamás había oído hablar de ellas o leído sobre ellas en la biblioteca de la casa de Brocklyn, así que lanzo todo lo que se le ocurrió, bolas de fuego, rayos y soltó de entre sus amuletos a un tigre y a un cocodrilo, Sadie por su puesto los Haidio hasta acabar con la mitad, por fortuna todo parecía funcionar bien, en cuanto uno de los ataques les impactaba morían, solo que envés de arena se transformaban en polvo dorado, aun así no fueron precisamente unas presas fáciles, tenían muy buena puntería y se notaba que habían practicado mucho con esas espadas, al terminar la pelea Walt tenía tres cortes, por fortuna no muy profundos, uno en cada pierna y otro en el hombro derecho, Sadie se veía agotada y le había hecho un pequeño rasguño justo en la frente.

Una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo Walt sintió tentación de retomar el tema, pero algo le decía que ese repentino ataque de heroísmo que había tenido Sadie no era casualidad. Decidió analizar más a fondo en donde se encontraban, entonces Sadie pregunto – ¿sabes que nomo es este?- a lo que Walt respondió –no creo que sea un nomo, eso no es egipcio- frente a ellos se encontraba un gran edificio de mármol con columnas y un techo en forma de triángulo alargado hacia atrás, y continua diciendo –creo que es griego o romano, no estoy seguro, pero la estatua si la reconozco- Sadie se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y susurro –otra vez no- el la mira preocupado y pregunta -¿Qué pasa?- a lo que ella responde con voz cansada –hace como tres meses cuando Carter fue a controlar al hijo de Sobek…- acto seguido Sadie le contó a largos rasgos las aventuras greco-egipcias del hijo de Sobek, el báculo de Serapis y la corona de Ptolomeo, Walt estaba ligeramente aturdido y confuso, pero había una pregunta que estuvo en su cabeza toda la conversación -¿y no me lo dijiste?-.

()()()()()()

Espero que este les guste, no olviden dar una leída al legado del olimpo


	3. Chapter 3

El templo de Hera

Capítulo 3

El tono que Walt uso para preguntar eso fue completamente ilegible para ella así como su expresión, ella respondió –tus dos cabezas aún se estaban regularizando así que no considere apropiado agobi…- pero antes de poder excusarse más o mejor Walt pregunta -¿Zia sabia?- Sadie trago saliva y respondió titubeante –creo que si- Walt respondió con una voz que sonaba entre triste y decepcionada –claro, ella comparte mente con el origen de la creación y tiene acceso a información a la que los demás solo soñamos pero el agobiado soy yo- a lo que Sadie responde –oye yo no quería decirle a nadie pero Carter estaba preocupado por su seguridad- Sadie no era adivina pero la cara de Walt decía "¿pero tú por la mía no?", pero Walt parecía ya no querer discutir sobre eso y dijo –como te decía reconozco la estatua, es Mut una de las diosas madres más antiguas de Egipto, Anne quería seguir su senda así que me pidió que le hiciera un amuleto para conectarse- la estatua en cuestión era de mármol, era una mujer en un trono, con la corona doble de Egipto, un tocado de buitre, un cetro de papiro en la mano izquierda y un pequeño Anj en la derecha, a la izquierda del trono había una vaca y a la derecha un león, la expresión de la mujer le recordó a la de una presidenta de una multinacional que vio en las noticias, como diciendo "soy muy hermosa y poderosa y pobre de aquel que diga lo contrario".

Sadie estaba un poco aliviada de que no fuera Greco-egipcia, pero aun así era raro encontrar una estatua egipcia en un templo griego, en realidad era raro encontrar un templo griego en tan buenas condiciones, todos los que había visto en fotografía eran poco más que ruinas, este se veía en perfecto estado, gigantesco de mármol blanco y al lado de las puertas había gigantescos murales cuadrados de plumas de pavo real, además también era rara su ubicación estaba alado de un precipicio que daba al mar, y del otro lado había un espeso bosque con un pequeño y estrecho sendero, quien quiera que estuviera ahí no quería ser encontrado, justo lo opuesto a Serapis, así que decidió que lo mejor era que volvieran después con sus estudiantes más experimentados, aunque existía el pequeño problema de que la estatua no estaría lista hasta dentro de 12 horas, así que sus opciones eran, uno; esperar 12 horas ahí y suplicar que quien estuviera ahí dentro, porque la energía mágica que desprendía el lugar indicaba claramente que alguien había dentro, no los viera, lo cual era poco probable ya que a los segundos de llegar ya los estaban atacando hombre-piraña, dos; caminar por el sendero, aunque lo más probable es que se perdieran más y solo haría más complicado pelear si los seguían, tres; tragarse el orgullo y llamarle a Carter para que viniera por ellos en su trineo-grifo a través de la Duat, lo cual prefería dejar como última opción, y solo en extrema emergencia, justo cuando pretendía ponerse a caminar al bosque oyó un gruñido en esa dirección y de entre los árboles saltaron unos perros negros y al verlos Sadie dijo –debe ser por Dog-Chow-.

)()()()()()(

Nuevo capítulo, recuerden dar una vista a mis otros trabajos


	4. Chapter 4

El templo de Hera

Capítulo 4

Al decir grandes se refería al tamaño de un caballo, eran al menos unos 30, Sadie se volteo para comprobar a Walt, él se veía decidido con una mano en su báculo y la otra dirigiéndose a sus amuletos, pero al dar un paso hizo una mueca de dolor, al parecer ese arpón había entrado más profundo de lo que creía, y la cosa se ponía peor, al voltear hacia arriba vio a una docena de ancianas gordas volando con alas y patas de pájaro, iban en picada directo hacia ellos, Sadie estaba preparando un Ha-Di muy grande cuando noto que el objetivo estaba más al fondo, las arpías, o al menos eso suponía que eran, se dirigían directo hacia los perros grandes, entonces empezaron al pelear entre ellos, y justo en ese momento los hombre-piraña volvieron, escalando el precipicio con sus espadas envainadas y sus arpones y tridentes amarrados a la espalda, aunque estos también traían unos escudo redondos con un tridente gravado en medio, Sadie y Walt levantaron sus báculos listos para una segunda ronda, se sintieron ligeramente ignorados cuando los cruzaron de largo y se unieron a la lucha de monstruos, al parecer no se ponían de ningún lado, atacaban tanto a las mujeres-pollo como a los dog-chow, entonces Walt tomo la mano de Sadie y la jalo hacia el templo diciendo –mejor vamos adentro- Sadie protesto diciendo -¿Qué? No, apenas empezaba lo bueno- entonces Walt responde ligeramente enojado –pues se va a poner mejor- y señala con su dedo el cielo, Sadie no había notado que se había llenado de nubes de tormenta, ni que tres nubes de tormenta estaban bajando del cielo como los mortifagos de Voldemort, al acercarse las nubes se transformaban en ¿caballos?, entonces Sadie responde –hay no es para tanto, exageras- entonces Walt señala al precipicio y dice -¿y?- justo cuando cinco anguilas eléctricas del tamaño de elefantes se arrastraban para subir, Sadie se encogió de hombros y respondió -¿y?- Walt señala hacia el bosque de donde salían cerca de 50 zombis con trajes y armas de la guerra civil, Sadie los mira y dice –ok, adentro- ya habían tenido más que suficiente de muertos vivientes con esas malditas momias, entonces ambos salen corriendo hacia el templo teniendo que rodear la batalla de monstruos, aunque Walt debía admitir que se vio asombroso como los caballos se transformaron en tipos con alas y como se peleaban con rayos con las anguilas gigantes, y como cinco o seis zombis se abalanzaba encima de la misma arpía con las armas listas, el polvo dorado y los pedazos de cuerpos putrefactos, que aún se movían solos, volaban por todas partes.

Corriendo llegaron hasta la entrada del templo y tocaron frenéticamente, Sadie pensó seriamente en convocar un puño gigante para derribarla, pero en ese momento se abrió una pequeña ventana en la puerta, se asomaron por ella unos ojos verdes, volvieron adentro y una voz pregunta tranquilamente –oye muchacho ¿Por qué tus padres no se casaron?- Sadie y Walt se quedaron petrificados con la indiscreta pregunta y ambos preguntas al unísono -¿Qué?- a lo que la voz responde insensible –ya me oíste, los de ella si se casaron, los tuyos no ¿Por qué? Y más te vale que sea una buena razón y cierta o no te dejare entrar- Sadie estaba muy enojada y grita golpeando la puerta –óyeme imbécil, más te vale abrir la p*** puerta o la tirare con un puño mágico gigante- a lo que la vos responde tranquilamente –estas puertas están hechas específicamente para resistir muy bien la magia de cualquier tipo así que no me asustas pequeña- Sadie estaba lista para volar las puertas con un Ha-Di lleno de enojo cuando Walt toca su hombro y dijo en tono tranquilizador –rotas no nos sirven de nada- entonces se aproxima a la ventana y dice con toda la calma que su garganta le permite –mi padre se estaba muriendo, no quería hacer a mi madre viuda aparte de madre soltera- entonces la puerta se abre y ambos entran justo a tiempo para evitar un rayo eléctrico que se dirigía justo a ellos, si era de las nubes vivientes o las anguilas enormes no hay forma de saberlo.

)()()()()()(

Nuevo capítulo, recuerden dar una vista a mis otros trabajos


	5. Chapter 5

El templo de Hera

Capítulo 5

Una vez se cierra la puerta ven al misterioso impertinente, era un chico de unos 15 años, de cabello negro ondulado que le cubría las orejas, cutis blanca perfecta, rasgos afilados pero suaves al mismo tiempo y unos hechizantes ojos verde fosforescente, sería un tipo muy guapo si no fuera por la permanente expresión de desagrado que parecía tener en el rostro y una fría y distante sonrisa, estaba vestido con una bata con capucha azul zafiro de monje con piedras turquesa incrustadas en el bordes esmeralda y mangas muy grandes, él dice con tono petulante –lamento seriamente ese pequeño contratiempo pero no puedo permitir que ningún bastardo injustificado entre al templo de mi señora- Sadie se aproximó a él con pose amenazante y apuntándolo con su báculo le dice –da me una buena razón para no envolverte como momia- a lo que él responde con una sonrisa un poco más sincera pero malvada –por qué entonces no habría nadie que ayudara a tu novio- Sadie lo mira consternada y pregunta -¿Qué?- entonces el señala detrás de ella, ella se voltea y ve a Walt pirado en el piso sosteniéndose el estómago con sangre saliéndole de la boca, nariz y parpados.

Ella se gira hacia el desconocido y pregunta con una bola de fuego en la mano -¿Qué le hiciste?- a lo que él responde tranquilamente –¿yo?, nada, pero este es un templo consagrado a un olímpico, los dioses del Nilo no tienen permitido entrar aquí, aquí Anubis no puede ayudarlo- Sadie se acerca a paso acelerado hacia Walt y le dice –tranquilo, te sacare de aquí- mientras trataba de recordar algún hechizo de fuerza, entonces el desconocido se acerca y le dice –salir es un suicidio, vienen más monstruos en camino ahora mismo- Sadie estaba a punto de gritarle que se fuera al demonio, cuando el continuo –se cómo ayudarlo- Sadie lo mira dudosa y le pregunta -¿Por qué te creería?- a lo que él responde fríamente –por qué no tienes otra opción- ella lo mira y luego voltea a ver a Walt, notando aterrada que ya no se movía ni hacia ruidos, entonces voltea a ver enojada a el desconocido y asiente con la cabeza, él se saca un frasco de sus gigantescas mangas y selo arroja, ella lo toma y él dice –bébelo y podrás moverlo- Sadie estaba dudosa, tal vez esto era un plan para matarlos a ambos, pero como él dijo, no tenía otra salida.

)()()()()()(

Nuevo capítulo, se aceptan comentarios y criticas


	6. Chapter 6

El templo de Hera

Capítulo 6

Sadie destapo el frasco y bebió el contenido, era la cosa más asquerosa que había bebido en toda su vida, sabia incluso peor que las suyas, y eso ya es decir mucho, pero de repente sintió el cuerpo muy ligero, tomo la chaqueta de Walt y la estiro, para su sorpresa pudo llevar a Walt sobre su hombro, no era exactamente una pluma, lo llevo como llevaría un costal lleno de patatas, no era un paseo por el parque y no haría maravillas con su cuello, pero podía hacerlo y era lo importante, el misteriosos desconocido la llevo hasta el otro lado del templo, ella noto como Walt se ponía muy pálido en el camino, llegaron hasta unas puertas de metal sin perilla ni manija, él se acercó hasta una pequeña pantalla táctil alado de la puerta, coloca su pulgar en él y escribió una clave de cuatro dígitos, el cual Sadie no pudo memorizar, la puerta se abrió y en el interior había un laboratorio de alta tecnología, había pizarrones electrónicos con fórmulas científicas, una pequeña computadora con el PC más grande que Sadie había visto en toda su vida con entradas para toda clase de formatos, calentadores, centrifugadores, rotuladores de ADN y muchos más aparatos raros que ella solo había visto en películas de ciencia ficción, en el centro del laboratorio había dos camillas desocupadas, Sadie coloco a Walt en una y luego vio como el otro chico habría una puerta, esa era una puerta antigua que abrió con una llave que saco de las mangas de su túnica, y entraba por un pasillo, después de comprobar que Walt aun respiraba, aunque cada vez más lento, ella lo siguió, entro en otro laboratorio, este era mucho menos moderno, parecía el de Frankestein, con tres enormes mesas llenas de vasos y tubos con liquido moviéndose en ellos, mezclándose y separándose con quemadores bunsen y otras cosas, el piso y las paredes parecían de la década de 1800 y las paredes estaban llenas de estantes de biblioteca abarrotados de libros antiguos y al parecer frágiles, pero él no se detuvo, camino hacia una vieja y fea puerta de madera y la abrió usando una agarradera, y subió por unas escaleras con Sadie pisándole los talones, subieron suficientes peldaños como para una torre y Sadie estaba segura de que desde afuera no había visto ninguna torre, llegaron hasta una habitación de cinco paredes, tres estaban llenas de estanterías hexagonales ordenadas para parecer una colmena, y cada hexágono contenía al menos una docena de pergaminos enrollados, las otras dos paredes estaban llenas de frascos de colores extraños y brillantes, algunos muy grandes para cargarlos una sola persona y otros pequeños como muestras de perfume gratis, en medio de la habitación había un inmenso caldero burbujeante que despedía vapor de color arco iris, él se aproximó a uno de los estantes y tomo una pequeña caja circular y dijo –aquí esta, y mejor nos apresuramos, no le queda mucho tiempo-, volvieron al laboratorio moderno y el tipo se acercó a la camilla de Walt y le dice a Sadie –mientras el efecto de la poción de fuerza dure será mejor que los sujetes, mantenle abierta la boca, debe beber hasta la última gota, te lo advierto niño, sabe a orina de duende- Sadie se coloca a la cabecera de Walt y pone su brazo derecho alrededor de sus grandes hombros y con la mano izquierda abre su quijada, el tipo raro abre la caja y saca de dentro una caja aún más pequeña, y le dice -¿y que me darás por el?- Sadie pensó en gritarle de que rayos hablaba, pero se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaría, este tipo obviamente iba a querer algo a cambio de su ayuda, así que responde -¿Qué quieres?- el sostuvo la pequeña caja en su barbilla un momento –sabes en otra ocasión también ayude a una princesa egipcia a salvar a su amado, el precio fue que se casara conmigo- Sadie se estremeció con esa idea, tenía ganas de lanzársele encima al desconocido con su nueva súper fuerza, pero él no le habría dado esa poción sin tener algo para detenerla, pero por fortuna siguió hablando –eso no termino bien, pero bueno, en otra ocasión ayude a una pareja joven, más o menos de sus edades, de hecho sufría lo mismo que tu novio, el precio fue su primer hijo- Sadie palideció ante la idea, quería a Walt y quería creer que haría lo que fuera para salvarlo, pero "eso" Sadie no tenía planes para nada cercanos de convertirse en madre, pero la sola idea, pero el desconocido continuo -eso resulto peor aún, así que vamos a ver ¿qué quiero?, ¿Qué quiero?...- mientras se sentaba en la otra camilla, Walt tosió una gran cantidad de sangre y Sadie estaba a punto de gritarle que lo digiera de una p**a vez, cuando el desconocido se quedó estatifico y por unos momentos sus ojos se volvieron blancos, entonces dijo para sí mismo –es peor de lo que creía- entonces reacciona y dijo –pero creo que hay una razón por la cual tú y el terminaron aquí justo ahora, a las Moiras les gusta jugar con nosotros- Sadie no tenía idea de que hablaba pero lo dejo terminar –la estatua no podrá abrir otro portal hasta dentro de 12 horas, así que te daré la poción si juras en el nombre del dios al que estas unida y a tu sangre real que hasta que amanezca defenderás este sagrado templo, ¿hacemos el trato?- Sadie sabía que había una trampa aquí, había tratado con suficientes vendedores ambulantes para saber que le vendían plata como si fuera platino, pero no tenía opción, así que dijo –en el nombre de Isis y dando mi palabra como primera en la línea de sucesión al trono de Egipto, lo juro-.

El tipo dijo –sostenlo fuerte- Sadie lo hace, el abre la pequeña caja y saca de ella un frasco de tamaño diminuto, pero el color era extraño, era de colores topacio, moviéndose como lámpara de lava y parecía tener luz propia, el tipo vertió el líquido gota por gota en la boca de Walt, mientras Sadie lo sostenía y le mantenía la boca abierta, Sadie estaba muy agradecida de su súper fuerza, de lo contrario no hubiera podido detenerlo, esa cosa debía saber horrorosa, Walt se retorcía y hacia todo lo posible por no tragarla, así que Sadie tuvo que taparle la nariz con su mano libre, al final entro hasta la última gota, la fuerza de Sadie estaba desapareciendo rápidamente así que tuvo que recostar a Walt en la camilla, temía que vomitara la pócima pero de repente dio una inhalación fuerte y una tranquila exhalación, su cara recupero el color y la expresión de dolor desapareció totalmente, Sadie pregunto temerosa pero aliviada -¿te encuentras bien?- a lo que Walt respondió –si, de hecho me siento mejor que nunca- e intento sentarse en la camilla, el desconocido dice –no intentes levantarte, será mejor que te quedes en cama hasta el amanecer- a lo que Walt responde firmemente –no, tengo que ayudarla, todo esto fue por m..- pero antes de terminar la frase volvió a tomarse el estómago con expresión de dolor, Sadie le responde –acuéstate en esa cama ahora mismo, yo hice el trato yo pago el precio, he tu misterioso desconocido, vámonos- el desconocido responde –me llamo Tétalo, pero si será mejor que vayamos, hay cosas que debo mostrarte- ambos salieron por la puerta, en los últimos pasos Sadie vio que Walt volvía a tratar de incorporarse y señalándolo con el dedo le dice –ni se te ocurra, acostado dije- y sale luego de ver que Walt se queda acostado.

)()()()()()(

Nuevo capítulo, se aceptan comentarios y críticas, espero que les guste


	7. Chapter 7

El templo de Hera

Capítulo 7

Sadie y Tétalo, caminaron por un pasillo hasta un par de puertas muy grandes, Sadie pregunta con cierto fastidio –bien puedes decirme al menos el templo de que dios estoy defendiendo- a lo que el desconocido responde con orgullo –este es el templo de la reina del olimpo, la diosa del matrimonio y la familia- Sadie de repente recordó una película que vio una vez –Hera, la madrastra malvada original- a lo que Tétalo dice con cara ligeramente molesta –si mi señora desgraciadamente tiene esa fama con los ignorantes- el "ignorantes como tú" estaba implícito en su tono, ella responde levantando una ceja -¿Qué ella no atormenta a todos los hijos de Zeus?- a lo que él responde –a los bastardas de Zeus, nunca ha hecho nada contra lady Atenea- con un tono mucho más tranquilo, entonces abre las puertas y dentro ahí una sala, con otras dos puertas el doble de grandes, en cada lado de la sala ahí una estatua de mármol blanco de tamaño natural, a la derecha era una de una mujer, su cara y expresión eran iguales a los de la estatua de Mut, pero su vestimenta era diferente no era para nada egipcia, tenía encima un vestido de metal dorado, no, al acercarse más comprobó que el vestido era de hecho oro, tenía una corona de plata sobre la cabeza, y un cuco de plata en su hombro derecho, en su mano derecha tenía un báculo de bronce con un una flor de loto rosa de metal incrustada, y en la izquierda una espada de bronce, Sadie noto que tanto la espada como el báculo no eran de bronce normal, parecía que esa cosa brillaba, Tétalo dijo con admiración –esta era su forma original, Hera a la que jure lealtad- Sadie lo miro expectante y pregunto -¿original?- a lo que él responde con una sonrisa señalando a la estatua izquierda, Sadie se acercó y de nuevo, noto la misma cara pero su expresión era de alguna manera más seria y solemne, aunque era difícil, además envés de vestido traía una armadura completa, no como la de Xena, sino una armadura de verdad, sobre los hombros tenía una capa de piel de cabra, en el hombro izquierdo había un halcón de obsidiana gris, en la mano izquierda tenía el mismo báculo solo que de oro envés de bronce, también era de oro el escudo que tenía en el brazo derecho, no era un pequeño escudo circular, sino un gran escudo rectangular con un ángulo convexo, en él se veía la imagen de una loba amamantando a dos bebes debajo suyo, de repente el cerebro de Sadie se ilumino y pregunto -¿Roma?- a lo que Tétalo asintió y dijo con voz respetuosa –este es su aspecto romano, Juno, también le serví a ella en su momento, siempre procure mantenerme neutro es sus disputas para no ser desfavorecido por ninguno de sus aspectos- entonces camino tranquilamente hacia las puertas y las abrió, dentro había una enorme sala, con una enorme piscina en medio, solo que envés de agua tenia carbones ardiendo, y enfrente de ella se hallaba una estatua enorme, una vez más la cara y expresión era iguales pero era mucho más grande, era de al menos unos 6 metros, y eso que estaba sentada, a diferencia de las otras tenia ropa moderna, era uno de esos trajes formales para mujeres ejecutivas, tenía también el báculo del loto en la mano derecha y un brasero con fuego azul en la izquierda, estaba sentada en un trono que al parecer era de oro puro con incrustaciones de diamantes del tamaño de la cabeza de Sadie, al lado derecho del trono estaba la figura de un enorme pavo real de turquesa, y del izquierdo la estatua de una vaca de terracota, y Tétalo dijo –esta es la imagen que actualmente utiliza cuando se ve en la necesidad de hablar con simples mortales- esa frase tenia implícito un "simples mortales como tú no yo" entonces Sadie pregunta -¿y la estatua de Mut como por qué?- a lo que Tétalo respondió –ha, esa cosa, si veras cuando Grecia conquisto a Egipto el general Ptolomeo decidió mezclar a las deidades griegas y egipcias para lograr una mayor acep..- a lo que Sadie rodando los ojos responde –sí, si esa historia ya me la sé, para que el pueblo egipcio no los destripara, bla bla bla, déjame adivinar Hera y Mut se combinaron ¿no?- a lo que Tétalo asintió –sí, puede que sea de otra cultura, pero para bien o para mal siempre será una parte importante de nuestra señora, es por eso que ocupa una parte de este templo- entonces ambos salen del salón y Sadie pregunta -¿los otros dioses olímpicos también tienen templos como este?- a lo que Tétalo responde tranquilamente –no se ni me importa- Sadie pregunta -¿Dónde está el templo exactamente?- a lo que Tétalo responde –cambia de lugar a donde se mueva la sociedad occidental, solo puedo decirte que desde hace más o menos un siglo esta en Estados Unidos- Sadie también se conocía ese cuento, se estremeció al pensar "¿estarán todos los dioses de todas las culturas deambulando por Nueva York?" pero se limitó a preguntar -¿y están siempre atacándolo?- a lo que él responde –no, normalmente es muy tranquilo, pero ayer por la noche mi señora tuvo un pequeño malentendido con Anfitrite la emperatriz del mar y Perséfone la reina del inframundo, y desde entonces han venido monstruos de ambos lugares a atacarnos- Sadie responde –¿y por qué se pelearon?- a lo que Tétalo responde –según mis visiones, fue una pequeña discusión sobre sus hijastros, se preguntaban cuál era mejor, Thalía y Jasón Grace de Zeus y Júpiter, Nico Di Angelo y Hazle Levesque de Hades y Plutón o Percy Jackson de Poseidón- Sadie decidió que era mejor omitir el hecho de que conocía al último, y dijo –y cada una defendió al suyo- a lo que Tétalo bufo y respondió divertido –por supuesto que no, obviamente cada una defendía a los otros- después de pensarlo Sadie decidió que en efecto eso tenía mucho más sentido. Sadie pregunto -¿y las arpías y nubes macabras?- a lo que Tétalo respondió –los ventis, vienen a ayudar, mis señora los envía- Sadie pregunta -¿y sus esposos no se enojan de que desperdicien así sus ejércitos?- a lo que él responde –al casarse con ellas les dieron autoridad para hacerlo, además acaba de haber una guerra y muchas fuerzas se quedaron preparados y deseosos de entrar en acción, pero no pudieron- Sadie se vio tentada a preguntar por qué, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no ayudaría en nada, los monstruos estaban ahí y querían pelea, así que solo pregunto -¿y qué tengo que hacer?- a lo que Tétalo respondió sacando un pequeño broche de sus mangas -ponte esto en la chaqueta- el broche era una pluma de pavo real de cristal, al verlo Sadie dijo –los broches son para ancianas- a lo que él responde –tienes como cinco en tus pantalones- a lo que Sadie dice ofendida –esos son botones de bandas de rock, completamente diferente- a lo que él contesta con expresión cansada –ahí jóvenes, jamás los entenderé- Sadie decidió preguntar después y actuar ahorra, así que pregunto –¿para qué es el broche?- a lo que Tétalo responde –mientras lo tengas las arpías, ventis y cualquier otra cosa que mi señora envié sabrá que estas de nuestro lado y no te atacaran, a menos claro que tú los ataques- Sadie se sintió aliviada de que llegaran los del mar antes que los del cielo, si no tendría problemas, bueno más problemas, Sadie a regañadientes se puso el broche en su chaqueta y ambos caminaron hacia fuera, el abrió las puertas y dijo serio –estas criaturas no son parecidas a nada que hayas enfrentado antes egipcia, espero que él lo valga- Sadie salió del templo y contemplo la batalla más asombrosamente loca que había visto jamás, ella trago saliva y pensó "debí responderle lo que pregunto".

)()()()()()(

Nuevo capítulo, se aceptan comentarios y críticas, espero que les guste, este es el último que tengo hasta ahora, si quieren más un poquito de motivación estaría bien


	8. Chapter 8

El templo de Hera

Capítulo 8

Sadie camino en dirección al alboroto, desplego su báculo y varita justo a tiempo para interceptar un tridente que se dirigía directo a su cara, lanzo un Ha-Di a la cara del feo pescado y hoyo como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

Honestamente se sentía algo confusa, estaba acostumbrada a vaporizar monstruos a diestra y siniestra, no a defender a unos de los ataques de otros pero aun así disparo fuego a tres zombis que se disponían a atacar a una arpía, la arpía en cuestión al verse libre voló hasta quedar justo enfrente de Sadie,

Sele quedo mirando con ira, Sadie tenía toda la intención de atacarla pero de repente el broche que Tétalo le dio empezó a brillar la arpía la vio y se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y monto un perro gigante para empezar a morderlo, Sadie se alegró de ver que no estaba usando el horrible broche solo por nada, grito y corrió como loca hacia una anguila gigante.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tétalo regreso al laboratorio moderno a revisar a Walt, el cual ya respiraba más normalmente, al ingresar dentro Walt pregunto -¿Cómo está ahí afuera?- evidentemente preocupado por Sadie, a lo que el chico de ojos verdes contesto con toda la calma del mundo –lleno de monstruos, ¿cómo más va a estar?-

Walt se sintió mal de inmediato, Tétalo pudo decir que se acercaba uno de sus discursitos sobre que debía ir a ayudar así que prefirió cambiar de tema y preguntar -¿Qué tal los efectos de la poción? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Walt respondió tranquilo –muy bien, hace muchísimo que no me sentía tan bien, ¿de qué está hecha?-

A lo que Tétalo responde –lo siento, pero olvídalo, receta secreta del abuelo Eetes, es para una maldición diferente y mucho menos potente que la que le lanzaron esos sacerdotes a Tutankamon, pero hace algún tiempo logre hacerle algunas adecuaciones- Walt pregunto -¿tú ya estabas vivo cuando maldijeron a Tutankamon?- puede que por ahora Walt no estuviera unido a Anubis, pero si podía diferenciar a un mortal de un inmortal

Tetalo rio por lo bajo y respondió –soy muy, muy, pero muy antiguo niño, pero no tanto, cuando el gran Helios engendro a mi abuelo Eetes y a sus hermanas Circe y Pasifae, Egipto ya era un gran imperio, aunque seguía siendo un enano advenedizo al lado de Mesopotamia, aunque eso poco importa ahora- Walt pregunto levemente esperanzado -¿tienes más?-

A lo que Tetalo respondió con un tono con un muy muy leve matiz de cariño paternal –no pequeño, lo siento, esa poción es muy difícil de hacer, y varios de los ingredientes ya no se pueden conseguir, era todo lo que me quedaba- Walt responde resignado –entiendo-

Tétalo responde –te comprendo, de vez en vez mi señora decide hablar con sus fieles seguidores usándome a manera de oráculo, eso es especialmente fácil gracias a mi percepción extrasensorial, es un gran honor desde luego, pero aun así se siente bien tener tu mente solo para ti, aunque solo sea un rato, así que disfruta estas pocas horas en las que puedes ser "solo Walt"- y se levanta para caminar

Pero Walt le pregunta -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- a lo que Tétalo miente diciendo –percepción extrasensorial, ¿recuerdas? descansa- y sale caminando del laboratorio, cuando atraviesa la puerta su expresión cambia a una de seriedad y tristeza, saca de una de sus mangas extragrandes un pequeño guardapelo de oro con incrustaciones de joyas y lo abre para mirar un retrato de cada lado, uno de un joven hombre y otro de una mujer sonriente.

()()()()()()()

Bueno luego de mil años una actualización del templo de Hera, honestamente lo hago más que nada para medir que tan popular sigue esta historia y cuantos seguidores lo tienen marcado para mensaje de actualización, recuerden se aceptan críticas y comentarios.


End file.
